Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital photography and more particularly relates to photo cluster detection and compression.
Description of the Related Art
Various information handling devices include image capture devices, such as digital cameras. For example, a smart phone or tablet computer may include a plurality of integrated digital cameras. Many digital cameras capture images that have high resolutions, e.g., high pixel counts, which generates images of higher quality. However, higher resolution images consume more storage space. Some cameras have a burst image mode where a plurality of continuous images are captured within a short time period. Capturing high resolution images while using a burst image mode can rapidly consume a large amount of storage space of an information handling device.